carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Little Girl (1984)
Plot Overview Blake tells Fallon that he really does not know anything about Peter but that he heard rumors. Fallon believes that Jeff is bad mouthing Peter to Blake, but it turns out to be Alexis. Fallon goes to Alexis and Alexis tells Fallon she is aware of a story where Peter had been engaged to a princess but then left her for a French actress. The princess was so devastated that she almost committed suicide. Fallon does not want her mother's interference, just like how she interfered in her relationship with Mark. The tension between Peter and Jeff results in some sort of physical altercation. Jeff engages Peter in conversation at La Mirage. He wants Peter to stop giving Fallon flying lessons because Fallon is prone to running off and wrecking things like a car. Peter assures Jeff that he is a great instructor in the air... and in bed. That sets Jeff off, but Fallon quickly stops Jeff from doing more than just back handing Peter. Besides, she urges Jeff to go at the hospital to be with Kirby as she still is his wife. While Blake is in Washington at a closed door meeting, Peter receives a call from the horsenappers. Peter is to follow their instructions if he ever wants to see Allegree. Peter wants to contact Blake but Fallon tells him to just do it. Peter does so without a hitch and Allegree is returned. Blake wishes he had known ahead of time. So, do the police. When the police question Peter, he gets short tempered. Blake and Jeff wonder why he got so short-tempered when Allegree was returned unharmed. Tracy has learnt about the deal Lex-Dex Inc. She uses this knowledge to ingratiate herself with Blake. Blake is grateful and Tracy seems smitten. Blake summons Dex and basically tells him that he will now throw him off the Denver Carrington Board for dealing with Alexis. Dex is fine with that. Since Dex is hanging out at Denver Carrington, he decides to pay Tracy. Sam Dexter had always spoken highly of Tracy. Dex then lays out the truth to Tracy about how she is ambitious and should be running the public relations department until Blake decided to put his wife in charge instead. Dex also uses his charm on Tracy and she is intrigued and flirtatious. Alexis agrees to meet with ex-congressman, Neal McVane at her office. Alexis makes it appear that she is willing to hire Neal as her lobbyist with respect to the tar sands in Canada. Instead, Alexis asks Neal for his expertise on who she should hire. This enrages Neal. Fortunately, Mark arrives to escort out Mr. McVane. Mark escorts Neal to a sleazy strip club/bar. Since they are there, the two enjoy a drink together. Neal knows Mark hates Alexis as much as he does but killing Alexis is too good for her. Instead, blackmail is the appropriate route and who better to have the goods on Alexis than her body guard. Mark does not want to get his fingernails dirty in Neal's scheme but Neal assures him that Mark will not. While speaking with Krystle at La Mirage, Claudia is presented with another plain white box as a gift. Claudia opens it and once again it contains a purple violet and a note signed from Lancelot. Claudia tells Krystle that Matthew used to send her violets and sign the card, Lancelot. Claudia is starting to believe that Matthew is punishing her for her affair, and now marriage, to Steven. Krystle thinks that is crazy and it is just a horrible prank. Still, Claudia cannot let it go, especially if it means that Lindsay may be alive. Kirby's headache is a bad sign. There is no option left, an emergency c-section needs to be done or else the lives of both the mother and child are at risk. The trauma has brought Adam and Jeff a little bit closer as Jeff is honest with Adam that he purposely returned to Colby Co to thwart Adam's plans and that he had some hostility toward Adam over Kirby, a woman he had no business marrying. Adam considers telling Jeff the truth about his poisoning. In fact, keeping that secret is traumatizing Adam. Blake has forgiven him for raping Kirby but will Blake forgive him for poisoning Jeff? While at the hospital chapel, Blake joins a distressed Adam. Adam tells Blake that he is the one who poisoned Jeff. Before Blake could react, the doctor arrives and tells Adam that Kirby survived the surgery but that the little girl she would have had did not. Adam breaks down. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Deborah Adair ... Tracy Kendall * Helmut Berger ... Peter De Vilbis * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Paul Burke ... Neal McVane * Bert Kramer ... Detective Harrison * Don Eitner ... Dr. Richard Winfield * Bert Remsen ... Jack Crager * Cec Verrell ... Surgical Nurse * Steve S. Anderson. ... Bellboy * Lorrie Marlow ... Night Nurse * Carol Meade ... Floor nurse * William Beckley ... Gerard Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On January 25, 1983 ABC aired a live telecast of ABC News "State of the Union". Production details * Shooting dates: from 13-Dec-1983 to 21-Dec-1983 * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks). Quotes * Fallon Carrington Colby: Someone's been badmouthing Peter, and I want to know who it is. No, never mind, I know who it is. It's Jeff, isn't it? Blake Carrington: No, it was your mother. Fallon Carrington Colby: Oh, *THAT* paragon of sanctity!